1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a game apparatus, and more particularly to a game apparatus for educational purposes.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The closest prior art of which applicant is aware is his prior U.S. Pat. No. 5,215,305 to Hsun, filed May 18, 1992. The game apparatus comprises a spherical body having a number of slides that may be moved and engaged in the slots of different shells.
The present invention has arisen to provide a game apparatus having a novel configuration.